A Princess and a Servant
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the ruler of the country, is being selfish. Natsu, her royal servant tries to free her from her selfishness. But when he takes the blame of a horrible thing that happened, a punishment will be sent to him. Once Lucy sees the death of her precious servant, will she realize that she was the horrible one? Will Natsu ever forgive her and be back alive? NaLu :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Destiny Divided

The Princess was the ruler of this country while her loyal servant stands next to her. They both became friends ever since they met.

"Now, bow down to me." The princess demanded.

The servant had pink hair as he looked at the princess. He didn't want her to treat that poor innocent peasant. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. She knew that her loyal servant can grant all of her wishes. But what she doesn't know was that she was very selfish.

"Lucy, you know you can be nicer than that." Natsu said softly.

She heard what he said. She was frustrated that her servant doesn't agree with her.

"Natsu. I'm the princess, your just my servant. Now, back to business." Lucy replied to his 'rude' comment.

He put a little frown as he heard her comment. He just ignored it. He still loves her and wants to protect her, but he hopes that he will seal away her selfishness in a better place. At night, while she was sleeping, he held her hand as he made sure she was okay. He then smiled and went to his room.

"Everything will be better. I'm sure of it." He thought.

The next day, he went out of the castle for once in a lifetime to the neighboring country. As he explored, he made new friends. Maybe even some rivals like the minister which his name is Gray. Natsu had a great time as he explored the country. While he was relaxing under a tree, he saw a rose next to him. He smiled.

Then, when he got back to the castle, he saw the princess crying. He walked over to her to see what's wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Lucy turned around, then told him why.

"Kill a country that lives right next to us, now." She demanded.

His eyes widened. He didn't want to hurt the neighboring country. It was the most innocent country he had ever visited. But orders are orders. He grabbed a knife and a sword. A royal meeting was going on right now. The princess held a knife as she stabbed it to the place where she wants to destroy. When the neighboring country got attacked, blood was everywhere on Natsu. The kingdom attacked also. Tears of guiltiness never stopped in Natsu's eyes.

"Why does Lucy need to be this selfish?!" He thought.

A few days later, he saw the news about it on the newspaper. He felt too much guiltiness to even talk. Lucy looked in his room. She felt sorry for him. So she just walked away.

"Pfft. I don't care at all now since it's all over. It's just a small country." She thought but with a tear dropping in her eye.

Weeks later, a scarlet-haired lady wanted to start a revolution with all of the townspeople.

"We must punish the princess since she was the one who planned this!" Erza yelled.

Everyone agreed. So then, a revolution started. Lucy was in the castle all panicked.

"Aagh! This is making my castle all poor and dirty now! It's a mess!" She panicked.

All of the kingdom escaped except for the princess and a servant. Then, Natsu walked in the room. He had an idea.

"Lucy, I'll buy you some time. So, run!" Natsu ordered her.

"Run? Where...to..?" She asked curiously.

"Just escape here immediately! Somewhere where we will never see each other again!" He told her again.

Her eyes widened full of tears.

"No! I'm the princess! Everything's here is mine!" She replied rudely as tears burst out.

He made a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?!" Lucy asked.

He touched her cheek, as he explained.

"I just want...you to be safe...I'm happy with just that." He replied.

"It'll be alright. Here, lemme put you in disguise." He offered.

He put her under a hood so they wont notice her. She's not in a dress, but in rags. He will take all the blame and accept the punishments that are in stored for him. As he pushed her to the exit of the castle, he walked towards the door. Then, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and all of the townspeople were there.

"Where's the princess?!" Erza asked.

He breathed in deeply, and told a lie.

"It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to stop me. I was the one who told the kingdom to destroy the innocent country. I take full regret." Natsu replied with a tear dropping out.

Then, they took him as the one who's going to be punished. What will his execution be?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Fate Comes Near

As Natsu goes into the dungeon, he doesn't care if he even dies. His only wish was only for Lucy to be free from all of the greed and darkness.

"What happened to us, Lucy..?" Natsu asked himself.

Ever since she became the ruler, she became more proper and more strict than when she was a little girl. As he knew everything will break apart, Lucy ran down the dungeon. As she saw Natsu in the cell, she felt guilty.

"Natsu..." She said tearfully.

He looked up and saw her. Then, he gave her a bottle. He smiled but then, blood was coming out of his mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw it.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" She asked.

He coughed a little. She felt all guilty about what had happened to him. Then, a guard was coming.

"Lucy, run now!" Natsu told her.

She saw the guards and ran away. Natsu was still imprisoned. The punishment will start soon. Lucy started to have tears in her eyes. A few days later, the punishment will be sent to him right now. His hands were tied to his back.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

As I walked around, I saw a crowd full of people cheering. As I held the bottle, I went into the crowd. When I looked up, I saw Natsu. My eyes widened. His punishment was suffocation. A rope tied to his neck loose, I wanted to stop this.

"Lucy, if you're out there, I just want you to know, that I'll be the one to free you." He said as a tear dropped down.

He looked up, then, they were ready.

"NOW!" Erza signaled.

Then, screams of the poor servant went across the country.

"DON'T!" I screamed tearfully as I reach for him.

When everything was over, he closed his eyes, then blood started to come out. Tears fell down as I watched him fall. My pupils became small, then, when everyone left, I collapsed to the ground. Holding the bottle that I kept with me. I saw his scarf fly away. I grabbed it as I tried to smile.

When I smiled, it was a fake one. Tears fell as I tried, then, I screamed his name.

"NATSU!" I cried tearfully.

"Now, you're free from the dark..." I heard a voice similar to Natsu's.

When I heard the voice, I cried even louder. I went to him and hugged his lifeless body. Natsu's gone, and I found out, that I'm the horrid person. He wasn't rude to me, he was just trying to...to...

_Normal P.O.V._

Lucy didn't realize something, there was one citizen from the country that she destroyed that survived. His name was Happy. The exceed still remembers the day that Natsu and him were separated. When he saw his own partner's death, tears fell down as he ran away.

-Flashback- _Happy's P.O.V._

"Natsu, where are you going?" I asked as he walked.

He turned, then went farther. I followed.

"Why are you going away from me?" I asked again.

Then, he faced to me. Then, he finally answered.

"Happy, I might never see you again.." Natsu answered with a frown.

"W-Why...?" I asked tearfully.

"Since Lucy is the new ruler, I have to part away from you. Humans can't be with Exceeds. I'm sorry, Happy." Natsu answered.

He gave a goodbye present before he left me. 4 years later, which was now, I saw his death. I will get revenge on Lucy Heartfilia! I promise that I'll avenge you, Natsu!

-End of Flashback-_  
_

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
